The Mockbaby
by Ellie Mellark
Summary: Set after the quarter quell into mockingjay where Katniss learns the truth of Peeta's "lie" she is pregnant but didn't know it during the quell. How will Katniss manage being pregnant during the uprising without Peeta? Will she be able to get him back? there will be plot twists. please R&R rated T just in case. Go check out life after war the sequel to this
1. Chapter 1

**The Mockbaby**

**Disclaimer - I Do not own the Hunger Games**

Prologue – Katniss was actually pregnant in Catching fire but didn't know so she went along with the "lie." When she woke up in District 13 the doctors just wanted to make sure the baby was ok. Katniss thinks there isn't going to be anything to check up on, then much to her surprise the doctor tells her that her baby is doing fine. Katniss is absolutely shocked and scared because Peeta isn't there to look after her because he was taken by the capitol.

Chapter 1 – Surprise!

Katniss' P.O.V

I've been in 13 for 1 week now and I am getting a check-up from the doctor, just to make sure the "baby" is ok. Peeta just made that up, but how am I supposed to tell the doctors that? I'll just let them find out for themselves. So when I hear Doctor Paige say "you're baby is doing just fine the explosion in the arena didn't hurt the baby." I just looked at her in complete shock and whispered "What, you can't be serious Peeta just made that up! Unless..." Shit 3 weeks before we left for the quell...

_I had just had a nightmare and needed Peeta's strong arms around me. I went in search of Peeta at his house and found him in his room wide awake._

"_Can't sleep" he asked, I nodded in response. "Come here then" as he pat the side of the bed. I crawled up and hugged him tight. "Do you want to talk about it" he said softly._

"_Na, I'll be ok" then I started to slip up his shirt._

"_Are you sure Katniss" he asked_

"_Yes, it won't matter I won't make it out of the quell alive._

Oops big mistake, I didn't think it could happen the first time, how am I going to tell my mum or Gale he's going to hate me. "How far along am I" knowing full well at least a month and a half.

"About 2 months, congratulations Katniss"

It's 17:30 o'clock – reflection. Mum and Prim should be back from their hospital shifts soon. Just as i thought that I hear a knock on the door. I answer expecting it to be mum and Prim but it's Gale. "Hey Gale" I say as casually as I can.

"Hey Catnip" he says just as mum and Prim come into the room.

"Oh great you're all here, now I only need to say this once" I say barely above a whisper

"What do you only need to say once Katniss" mum replies quite angrily. I don't know why she's already angry.

"Um, I uh am Pregnant"

"We know Katniss, Peeta told all of Panem" Gale shouts

"Gale calm down, that was a lie, well we didn't actually know he was just trying to get me out of the games" I say softly and quickly.

"But you just said you were pregnant" Gale says, clearly confused from the look in his eyes. Mum and Prim also look confused.

"I am pregnant, I found out today from one of the doctors" I say shyly.

"When, how, and with who Katniss" mum says barely below a shout.

"3 weeks before the quell, the usual way, and with Peeta. We only did it because we thought nothing could happen and we were going into the games again and I knew I wouldn't make it out again, except I did... " I say slowly loosing volume with each word until barely a whisper. Gale just storms out of the room and I try to follow him but mum just said to leave him to blow off some steam; now calmed down quite a bit.

"Alright well how far along are you" mum says

"About 2 months" Prim who hasn't talked at all yet just looks in shock but finally pipes up and says I'm going to be an aunty! I think she's the only one excited about this. I never wanted kids but now I'm stuck with one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Adventure

A few days after finding out i was pregnant Coin approved me to go home to 12... For a few hours anyway. She thinks it is a waste of a trip, but i just need to see if what Gale said is true and how bad it is. I need to be able to clear my mind of what happened to my home. I need to see the damage i have caused my people from shooting the stupid arrow through the force field that only resulted in Peeta's most likely torture and the bombing of my people.

The words _there is no district 12 _ring through my mind as i stand where my old house once stood, the one in the seam not the huge one in the victors village, that was never home to me. I subconsciously rub my belly as all my childhood memories flood my mind 'Me coming home from school every day, me on reaping day picking up goats cheese from Prim, leaving to go to the woods and returning with a full game bag'. I decide to go to the victors village which has been unscathed by the fire and also stands my house with all my possessions.

Whilst at my house i grab a pink hair ribbon for Prim, my mum's wedding photo and my hunting jacket from my room where i see a perfect single white rose which can only come from one man. SNOW. I run from the unnatural scented rose and literally fly down the stairs where i run into a cat whose hiss is all too familiar. "Wanna see Prim" I ask Buttercup. At the sound of her name he perks up enough to stop hissing. I stuff the fur-ball into my hunting bag with the other things and run out the door.

I let Gale know through the earpiece to send the hovercraft down because i'm done seeing 12 it only leaves bad memories.

While I'm in the Hover craft all i can think of is the rose from Snow and how big a message it is, 'i'm watching you we're getting ready to blast you all from the sky' i only calm down when the pilot announces that the airspace is clear. 'thank God' i think to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

3 – Mockingjay

Ever since i got here I've been asked multiple times to be the mockingjay or the face of the rebellion I've been considering the pros and cons of this and i think if i do except the role i could do a whole lot of good. It's almost 16:00 – reflection so i take buttercup to our quarters and place the pink bow around his neck for Prim and wait for her to arrive. Mum and Prim arrive minutes later and immediately sees buttercup and starts patting and cooing over the cat i wonder what she's going to be like in 6 months when the baby comes. "oh that reminds me"

"What" Prim asks and mum just looks at me

"should i be the mockingjay because i'll have to say yes or no soon because i'm sure Coin doesn't want a pregnant teenager running a rebellion but i'm so scared that if i do Peeta will get tortured or Coin will hurt him because he asked for a cease fire in an interview a while back" i reply shakily.

Mum tells me smoothly "Katniss, Peeta will be fine"

"How do you know" i shout. If i wasn't pregnant i probably wouldn't be this moody but hormones make me crazy.

"i can feel it and don't stress it's not good for the baby" mum calmly replies. I was just about to shout a fiery response at mum when Prim says "why don't you just make rules for her if she wants you as her mockingjay, including Peeta gets full pardon for anything he did to the war effort and make her say it publicly so she can't break the promise.

"Just sleep on it Katniss, but i think you should take it" mum says in a quiet voice.

The only thing i have done today is had breakfast. Next on my schedule is command. Great this means i can tell Coin my answer to being her Mockingjay. Gale comes with me to support me ... i knock hesitantly on the door in command and am called in by Boggs coins head guard /solider thing i can't remember exactly. "Can i have a pen and paper please" i ask no one in particular. As soon as i got my pen and paper i start writing my conditions to being Mockingjay.1st my sister gets to keep our cat 2nd Gale and i get to go hunting 3rd Gale goes with me on Mockingjay duties 4th Peeta, Johanna, Enorbaria and Annie get full pardon for any damage they do to the war effort. This shall be announced in public. 5th i don't even realise what i was writing until i looked down and saw I KILL SNOW 6th my baby stays safe (this should be a good enough way to tell her)everything is decided i can keep buttercup, i can hunt thank God fresh air, i can have Gale with me but as soon as i asked they said did i want him as my new lover. I just shot Coin a look and broke down in tears(stupid hormones) "why would you think that i'm having Peeta's baby i'm not having Gale as my new lover"

"baby what, how far are you"

"3 months"

"Plutarch get her suited in that outfit and start the propos"

Everything else went well and i get to flip a coin with coin to kill snow good enough i guess. Oh and my baby is going to be the most protected baby in the world.

**Ok guys i'm going to skip ahead to getting Peeta back**


	4. Chapter 4

4 – Rescue

I am 5 months pregnant all my propos but 1 have been done and my stomach is massive but they still expect me to do a propo to say 13 survived the bombing and i am doing just fine and the bombing has made me only want to get more revenge. Everyone thinks i lost the baby so how are they going to pull this off. I go and get made up and dressed into my mockingjay costume Cinna made (good thing he thought i was pregnant because he made the stomach area stretchy) i can only think of one thing 'Peeta getting beaten bloody in the interview where he warned us of the bombs'

The filming starts and Cressida asks "so Katniss thirteen has just been bombed how is everyone but most importantly you how are you feeling about the bombs"

"Thirteens alive and well and as am I" i choke out

"Try that line again" Cressida instructs

I try but just end up bursting into tears and hugging Hamitch because he loves Peeta as well.

"What's going on" Plutarch asks

"She now knows what the capitol is doing to Peeta" Finnick replies

Then i cross the line into hysteria and then i get pricked by a sedative. I wake up in the hospital to find Hamitch who i can tell is hiding something. "What's going on and don't lie" i tell him

"you and Finnick went crazy and then Plutarch organised Peeta and Annie's rescue as well as the other tributes. It was volunteer only but they didn't let me go"

"Gale" i whisper. Haymitch nods in answer. Today i could loose both of them. I go to see Finnick after Haymitch leaves. "hey"

"hey" Finnick replies

"have you heard they organised to get Peeta and Annie out."

"yeah soon we'll either have them here with us or we know they are dead"

Tying knots, no news, tying knots, waiting for Peeta... "Katniss, Finn they're back, come on, come on" my little sister and Haymitch say excitedly. It's as if nobody else is here i literally bounce off walls to see Peeta and Gale. Finnick is doing the same, he wants to see his Annie. I ask at the desk of the hospital which room Peeta is in and go straight in. "Peeta!" i exclaim.

"Katniss, you're pregnant, the capitol said you had a miscarriage and even then you weren't actually pregnant"

"i was you know 3 weeks before the quell that's when it happened, its deffinatly yours" i say, i'm so ecstatic to see Peeta. As soon as i've said that the door bursts open and in strides Gale with his arms out like an embrace and then he hits he and puts me in a headlock. Peeta stands caught off guard and then realises in a split second what he must do he punches gale in the side of the head knocking him unconscious. "Peeta, what the hell happened to Gale"

"i don't know i was knocked out when they rescued me"

Just then Boggs came in to explain what happened to Gale "Uh, Katniss, the capitol was trying to kill as many of our rescue squad they didn't kill anyone but instead subjected two of our squad to a torture called hijacking then inject the person with tracker jacker serum and then tell them stuff that can be scary and distort images in that persons mind"

"so thats what they did to Gale?"

"yes they distorted his ideas of you by making you scary enough to kill"

I break down into tears and am comforted by Peeta's hugs and kisses. Then i ask the question thats been bugging me since Peeta got home "What did they do to you and Johanna"

"Johanna was dunked in water then electrocuted because she had rebel information as for me they tried hijacking me and failed then they turned to me starving me and made me watch Johanna being tortured to get when i felt like i was going to die the rescue team came and saved me" he says breaking down to tears. I myself cried with him because he then said the worst torture was being away from me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – the Wedding

Peeta has been working on a cake for Finnick and Annie for their wedding. Plutach is making a massive propo about it to show we are still having fun and not letting the capitol destroy our happiness. The wedding is today at 16:00, everyone has been helping with the wedding because it seems13 is starved for any fun so when they ask for a choir almost every kid in 13 shows up.

Finnick and Annie have made their way to the dance floor for the couple's first dance. It is so beautiful. When everyone is invited to dance i stand back because my stomach is hurting really bad but when Johanna comes over "Mockingjay why aren't you dancing are you seriously going to pass up the opportunity to make Snow see a happy Mockingjay" at this i go to find Peeta who is in the corner with large dilated pupils it scares me "Katniss, go away or i'll snap the hijacking worked a little bit go find Haymitch to control me" i'm so confused at him saying the hijacking worked when i remember him saying they tortured him with it a little but it didn't work well. I run to find Haymitch and tell him our issue. We go back to Peeta where he looks completely normal again. "Peeta do you remember having a hijack attack"

"Yeah a little, Katniss came and i told her to leave and get you but then i can't remember after that"

"Peeta, do you want to dance and rub it in Snow's face that you're here with me"

"of course i do he deserves to be annoyed because of what he did"

So Peeta and i danced the night away despite my cramping stomach. I just can't wait for all this to be over. I mean the war and the pregnancy. I just want my kid to grow up and have a happy life. After about 1 hour of dancing Prim pops up and has a dance with Peeta and i then she mentions that she has an idea to get Gale back. She says we should get him to ask questions that he thinks happened and then we should tell him if its real or not real. "i think its worth a shot what do you guys think" i ask cautiously.

"anything to help" chirps Prim

"great idea Prim lets go to the hospital now"

"Hey Gale" i say

"Katnisssssss" why are you here you stinking mutt

"Gale we are here to help you Katniss isn't a mutt the capitol made you think that by hijacking you with tracker jacker venom and showing you fake images" Peeta explains calmly

"so you're saying Katniss isn't a mutt. Well shes got you wrapped around her little mutt finger doesn't she bread boy?"

"Gale listen to me you say something you think happened and we will tell you if it happened or not ok" Prim asks lightly.

"i went to the capitol with Katniss and she tried to kill me"

"no never Gale that never ever happened, Katniss has only ever been to the capitol with me" Peeta tells him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – the War flower

Gale has progressed enough with our little game that he can now go into the capitol to fight President Snow, however i can't because i am far to pregnant being 8 and a half months, Coin has agreed completely now to allow me to kill Snow at the end of the war. she wants Peeta to go to fight in the war but every time she brings it up he refuses because he doesn't want to leave me with a baby due any day now or even if he did he didn't want to die and never see his kid or leave me as a single mother. i am not going to let prim or Peeta go into the capitol its bad enough with my best friend going.

I get constant updates of how the war is going and especially Gale's troop with Finnick and did have Boggs but he stepped on an unlabelled mine and got blown up. I cried for 2 days about his death. I don't know how i will cope if Finnick or Gale die. i hope to God neither of them die. Annie who i have become close with and Finnick's wife is also pregnant. But only in the first trimester.

Peeta comes to my room where i was laying down with Prim talking about how she will be an aunty in a matter of days or weeks.i suddenly feel some very big cramps i've never felt before and give a yelp of pain. Peeta is immediately at my side.

"what was it Katniss?"

"i think it was a contraction" i replied

"i'm going to be an Aunty very soon hang in there Katniss i'll go find mum" Prim says excitedly

"Prim get a wheelchair from the hospital too so i can wheel Katniss there" Peeta calls after her.

"ok"she calls back

"Peeta, ow ow ow it hurts"

10 hours later in the hospital...

"i see a head, its out well done Katniss"

I push hard to get the baby out it is so painful i wouldn't be able to do it if Peeta wasn't here.

"come on Katniss it's like two more pushes and you'll be a mummy and i'll be an aunty and Peeta a daddy" Prim calls

"ok Prim, ow ow ow ow ow ow"

With the next push my baby comes out and Peeta cuts the umbilical cord.

"Oh, Katniss she's absolutely adorable "Peeta says admiring his daughter.

"i'm an Aunty" Prim squealed with delight

I get handed my precious bundle, she has brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes just like her daddy.

"what do you want to call her babe" Peeta asks

"Ow ow ow something's coming" i shout

"probably just the placenta" the doctor calls

"um thats no placenta thats a head" Peeta yells back at the doctor

"oh my God twins" i exclaim

The baby slides out with the next push and Peeta holds him up to me. He has Grey seam eyes and his dads beautiful blonde curls. Now the contractions stop and Peeta hands Prim the scissors and she holds onto then with my mother and they cut the cord together.

"Now what do you want to call them Peeta" i ask

"Willow after that beautiful tree to go with your families names" Peeta suggests

"i love it, hello Willow Mellark"

"What about my nephew" Prim asks

"Sean" i ask Peeta

"Thats cute it suits him brilliantly, hi Sean Mellark" Peeta coos

"Great names Katniss and Peeta" my mum says


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – new beginnings

The war is over now. Today i kill Snow for all he has done; he is getting what he deserves for killing innocent children. I kill him for Rue, the innocent children in the games and the soldiers defending their country. "This man cast shadows on us for 76 years he sent innocent children to die in the games including me, this man is our hell, we shall never live under his ruling again, but if Coin reins this war will be for nothing she wants to have a hunger games again this is no change it will stay the same with either ruling Panem. For my son and daughters sake we get rid of the games and let our children have a life we never had" and with that i tilt my arrow up and shoot Coin dead. Snow starts laughing manically until he starts coughing blood then slumps on the floor dead as well a double bonus ending. Everyone agrees i was right to kill Coin so i didn't get in trouble. The new president is Paylor from 8 which couldn't be better

I'm back in twelve with Peeta and my two 5 month old children Willow Madge Mellark and Sean Gale Mellark. Their lives are going to be as good as Peeta and i can give them without the constant fear of going into the hunger games.

It can be a struggle with the twins but we are learning everyday and we get heaps of help from Mum and Prim who are both crazy in love with Willow and Sean. Prim loves being their aunty and mum is starting to embrace the fact of being a young Grandma.

Peeta and I still have nightmares and he has only had one other hijack attack which he deals with fine by holding onto the back of a chair and staying there until it passes. Our kids are the reason Peeta and i are alive.

We plan on visiting Annie, Finnick and their week old son Alex in district 4 soon so we can meet Alex and catch up with Annie and Finn who 'thank god' survived the war.

**To all the readers who have just finished reading thank you for your support with this story i hope you enjoyed it. I just couldn't bring myself to kill Prim or Finnick. Please review it would mean so much even one word will make me happy. let me know if you want me to write an y other fanfics and what you want them to be about. Thanks my beautiful readers.**


	8. AN

Thankyou all for your kind reviews. Please check out the follow up story to this one called life after war


End file.
